Pela primeira vez
by Botan Kitsune
Summary: Pela primeira vez ela sentiu algo que não era ódio...será que era amor?


****

Pela primeira vez

Em uma cabana um pouco afastada das doze casas, uma amazona de cabelos verdes chorava descontroladamente a morte do único homem que amou de verdade, apesar de ter fama de "durona", deste vez Shina não conseguia esconder seu sofrimento e suas lágrimas.

Há dias não comia, apenas ficava sentada na cama olhando o nada, lembrando do sorriso de Mime, do beijo, do toque, do olhar de menino e também da doce melodia que tocava o coração até mesmo do ser mais bruto.

Ninguém conheceu o Mime que ela tinha conhecido, todos falavam dele como um poderoso adversário, mas Shina não o via como um lutador e sim como um músico, um mágico que a enfeitiçara com um sorriso.

Tudo isso aconteceu dois anos antes da guerra dos cavaleiros de bronze contra os de ouro...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

O ambicioso mestre enviara Shina para conhecer um pouco mais sobre Asgard, para descobrir alguma coisa sobre o lugar e os tais guerreiros deuses que talvez pudesse acabar interferindo nos seus planos.

A jovem corria pela neve, esta era a grande chance de conseguir mostrar o seu valor e ela não iria desperdiçar, mesmo não mais agüentando o vento que congelava até sua alma, ela continuava a correr sem agasalho, sempre foi teimosa e pelo visto não era agora que iria mudar seu jeito.

Andou muito, acabou se perdendo, estava com frio, seu corpo estava pesado, porém só parou de andar quando caiu de vez, desmaiou na neve e este seria o seu fim se um jovem ruivo não estivesse passando por ali naquele momento.

O rapaz olhou a garota desmaiada, estranhou o fato dela usar uma máscara mas nem pensou muito, delicadamente a pegou no colo e carregou até a cabana onde morava.

O lugar era pequeno mas muito aconchegante, havia uma lareira, uma cama e uma mesa, além é claro de uma harpa, que era o objeto preferido de Mime.

Com cuidado ele tirou a blusa da desconhecida, ficou completamente envergonhado ao se pegar observando os seios dela, balançou a cabeça se recriminando por tal ato, continuou então a liberta-la das roupas e também da máscara tão estranha e visivelmente desconfortável, não conseguia entender por que a garota usava aquela máscara se tinha um rosto tão bonito.

O corpo da moça estava frio como o de um cadáver, então para aquece-la Mime a cobriu com algumas cobertas que tinha e arrastou a cama para um pouco mais perto da lareira, por fim pegou uma cadeira e colocou ao lado da cama, ficou a contemplar por algum tempo o belo rosto da garota, ele não sabia, mas a partir do momento em que retirou a máscara dela ele estava ameaçado de morte...ou não?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Uma doce melodia alcançava os ouvidos da jovem Shina, era o som de uma harpa, a música parecia uma mistura de tristeza e felicidade, sorriso e lágrima, era confuso, novo...ela chegou a pensar que era o som de algum anjo, talvez ela estivesse morta e alguma criatura divina resolvera buscar sua alma, porém essa hipótese foi rapidamente descartada, afinal Shina nunca fez o bem, sempre gostou de lutar, machucar seu oponente, ferir e humilhar os mais fracos, enfim ela não conseguia imaginar merecer qualquer outro lugar que não fosse o inferno.

Lentamente abriu os olhos, ainda um pouco tonta ela sentou na cama e observou cada canto da cabana, encontrou então o ser que tocava a melodia "divina".

- Finalmente acordou...- disse o ruivo interrompendo a música

Q-quem é você?- perguntou Shina olhando com um semblante sério

- Háháháháháháhá! Calma, eu não sou seu inimigo não garota...- Mime falou rindo, aquela garota parecia ser uma pessoa extremamente desconfiada e mal educada-...qual o seu nome?

- Por que eu deveria dizer meu nome para você?- a amazona disse fechando ainda a cara

Mime tentou controlar o riso, aquela moça era muito grossa e nervosa, e isso era realmente super divertido.

Como sempre foi um homem que tinha resposta para tudo, ele estava determinado a provocar a menina até ela perder a cabeça...só que dessa vez ele não sabia que estava mexendo com fogo.

- Vejamos, talvez por que eu tenha salvo sua vida e o mínimo que deveria fazer era dizer o seu nome.- ele falou se levantando e parando em frente a cama

- Eu não pedi para você me salvar...- Shina disse em um tom ameaçador

- É verdade, me esqueci que você não estava em condições...- falou o ruivo com um meio sorriso

Shina estava sentindo o sangue ferver de tanta raiva, aquele homem era louco ou o que?

Nunca ninguém falou com ela daquele jeito debochado e atrevido, o pior era que tinha sido salva por ele mas, Shina se conhecia bem demais e sabia que se ele continuasse a provocá-la, ela não hesitaria em atacá-lo.

- Meu nome é Shina...- disse seca

- Muito prazer Shina, meu nome é Mime.- ele sorriu, um sorriso que fez a garota de cabelos verdes corar

- Huh...por que está sorrindo? Eu não tenho prazer algum em conhecer alguém como você...- Shina desviou o olhar para um canto vazio da cabana

- Nossa, meu sorriso te incomoda tanto assim?- perguntou ele sentando na beirada da cama

- O fato de você existir já me incomoda.- disse ela olhando para Mime

- Apesar do rosto bonitinho suas palavras são muito feias sabia?- falou ele tocando a face da garota

A garota então congelou com as palavras do ruivo, finalmente se deu conta de que estava totalmente nua e sem a máscara.

Encarou novamente Mime, dessa vez com um olhar triste, apesar de achá-lo atrevido e folgado, no fundo ela não queria matá-lo.

Ele não entendeu o que tinha falado de tão grave para deixá-la de uma hora para a outra tão triste e nervosa, retirou a mão do rosto da garota e passou a observar o chão, de alguma forma aquele olhar que ela lançava o deixou envergonhado.

- Você está bem?- perguntou ele sinceramente preocupado- está tão quieta...

- Eu...eu vou ter que matar você.- Shina disse se levantando enrolada no cobertor e ficando de costas para Mime

- Me matar?- falou ele sem entender- por que?

- Porque você viu meu rosto.- ela abaixou a cabeça- eu sou uma amazona de Athena

Um silêncio angustiante tomou conta dos dois jovens, Shina na verdade não queria matar Mime, ela não entendia por que mas, só de imaginar ter que fazer algum mal ao ruivo, seu coração doía.

- Vai em frente...- Mime disse colocando sua mão no ombro de Shina

Ao ouvir a frase algumas lágrimas se formaram no rosto da amazona... por que chorava?

Nem mesmo ela sabia o motivo do choro, pela primeira vez chorava perto de alguém, pela primeira vez tinha medo de machucar alguém, pela primeira vez sentia seu coração disparar...pela primeira vez abraçou com tanto carinho uma pessoa.

Mime ficou parado, não entendia por que a amazona o abraçava e também por que se sentia tão bem ao sentir o corpo dela.

- Eu não quero matar você...- sussurrou ela

- Pensei que me odiasse.- Mime disse com um sorriso

- Não odeio...- Shina olhou nos olhos dele

- O que sente então?- perguntou o ruivo

- Não sei...só sei que é a primeira vez que sinto isso.- falou ela

Ao terminar de falar sentiu os lábios de Mime colar no seu, sentiu a língua dele invadir a sua boca e as mãos dele percorrerem todo o corpo da amazona.

Realmente ele era um atrevido...talvez foi por isso que Shina acabou não resistindo aos toques de Mime e se entregou pela primeira vez.

Ele era tão forte e tão delicado, um menino danado que explorava cada parte do corpo da garota de cabelos verdes, as mãos, a boca, a língua...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Aquele dia nunca mais vai sair do coração e da memória de Shina afinal, foi a primeira e última vez que amou alguém de verdade.

Não, ela não falou que o amava, sempre foi uma mulher que não sabe o significado da palavra romantismo mas, para que falar algo que ele já sabia?

Ela sempre foi forte e com certeza uma hora vai se levantar de novo...

- Mime?

- O que foi Siegfried?

- Por que continua observando essa amazona?

- Pelo mesmo motivo que você continua a observar Hilda...

"Eu sempre irei cuidar de você, mesmo que não possa me ver sei que consegue sentir minha presença...eu te amo Shina."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

__

Ui que horror...

Essa estória está meio "nada a ver", porém fazer o que, né?

Juliane.chan, me desculpe mas esse foi o máximo que consegui fazer...escrever com o Mime é uma delícia só que não conheço muito bem a Shina.

Desculpa mesmo!

Beijos e feliz ano novo!


End file.
